destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Ring of Furon
The Fourth Ring of Furon is a Furon city that orbits the planet Furon. Overview The Fourth Ring serves as a leisure resort and vacationer's paradise. The Furons here aren't the real ones though, they were specifically cloned there for the purpose of vacationing, even though the real ones are still hard at work on Furon. The Furons there only spend a few days on the Fourth Ring, and then once their vacation time is over, they're disintegrated. The Fourth Ring is centered in a small field of asteroids. The Furons use the asteroids as parks, and places to build storage buildings and other things. History Crypto and Pox travel to get revenge on Emperor Meningitis for their troubles on Earth. But the emperor kicks them out and puts up an enormous city shield. Crypto deactivates the shield and gets back in. They realize that they need to give Pox a new body so they can use its biometrics to break into the summer palace. Crypto does favors for The Librarian and Endometriosis to get the things to make it. Unfortunately, Pox's new body is a monkey body. Next, they go to Funky Town Cinemas to round up humans to distract palace security while they break in. Although the biometrics didn't work, Pox's new strength lets him smash down the palace doors. They find the Emperor and prepare to kill him for causing their troubles on Earth. Meningitis activates giant, robotic bust of himself to attack Crypto. After a battle, he defeats it and interrogates the emperor who disintegrates from old age, infuriating Crypto. Suddenly, The Master appears before Crypto from the Jade Talisman and reveals that he was the true conspirator and planned to usurp the throne of the Emperor. Furious at being manipulated, Orthopox kills th Master at Crypto's hinting. He reflects that since synthetic Furon DNA exists, he's out of a job, until he eats some and throws up on the palace floor. Pox realizes that as long as synthetic DNA makes Furons throw up, their will always be a reason to destroy all humans! Crypto goes back to Earth to continue his work while Pox stays behind as the new Emperor. They say their goodbyes and move on with their lives. Areas *'Funky Town' - A large bio dome habitat for keeping humans that Crypto has abducted over the years. This habitat is used for the viewing pleasure of Furons interested in how humans live. It was once thought to be a portal to and from Earth by fans, but only until they actually reached the Fourth Ring did they realize that it was actually a bio-dome for previously abducted humans. *'Cloning Industrial Island' - The industrial district of the Fourth Ring, where cloning procedures take place. *'The Humania Amusement Park' - A Furon amusement park, filled with carnival games, such as Huminko, Pinball, and Human Darts. *'Condominiums' - Consists of 4 platforms with several buildings, which houses the vacationer's rooms. *'Emperor's Summer Palace' - A Highly restricted platform which houses the Emperor's Palace. The palace's Red Nexo Guards will attack anyone whom approaches, unless they are a worker drone, and Furon laser turrets will fire upon any ship that gets too close. *'Outer Rim' - A massive asteroid cluster surrounding the Fourth Ring. This area is extremely remote, but does have 2 landing zones, and a small Nexo base can be located in one of the asteroids during an Odd Job. In another Odd Job, a Nexo training ground is located in this area. *'Furon Underground' - The area underneath the city, made up of asteroids. This can be considered the "shady" part of the city, and can go very far down. If someone were to fall below the Underground, they would be lost to the void of space. Category:Invasion sites Category:Locations Category:Path of the Furon Invasion sites